The New Girl (Victorious fanfic)
by PLLFan156
Summary: Roxy is a new girl who has a strong dislike for Tori. When she plans to turn her friends against Tori and forms a clique with Jade and Cat, Tori's dirty little secrets are revealed to the entire school. Can Tori get her friends back and reveal Roxy's evil plan before she gets expelled?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my first story, so please don't hate it! Check out my other writing account on Wattpad: Iluvcheese. Oh, and I read on here that your supposed to space two between each paragraph. I DID NOT do that to the texts or "writing", so sorry if they are all squished up. Plus, Jade and Cat are a little OOC, along with Tori.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I only own my two OCs. I ALSO do not own PLL by Sara Shepard. This isn't a crossover, but PLL is mentioned in here.**

* * *

Roxy Willows walked down the hallway, trying to keep up with her guide, Cat Valentine. Cat was petite with big brown eyes and long, straight, red hair. Cat was in a floral romper, gold hoop earrings, and wedges. Her hair was in a high, perky ponytail. Cat noticed she was going to fast for Roxy and stopped. "Thanks" Roxy murmured. "For what?" Cat asked. Roxy just smiled at her and gestured for her to continue showing her to Improv.

"So how do you like Hollywood Arts?" asked Cat as they walked down the hall. "Well, I haven't been around a lot of it yet, but it seems awesome" Roxy answered. "Cool" Cat giggled and opened the door to a classroom. It had chairs in front of a stage. A man drinking coconut milk was sitting on the stage. A olive-skinned teenage boy had his arm around a pale's girl shoulders. Roxy sat down and pulled her Dior compact out of her quilted Marc Jacobs bag. "Hey, Roxy, can I have your number?" asked Cat. "Sure" Roxy replied and closed her compact, taking out her new purple PearPhone XT. Roxy totally zoned out during Improv and sent Cat a text:

**Roxy: want 2 go get sushi after skool?**

**Cat: sure**

**Roxy: who is that pale girl over there?**

**Cat: jade west. she's my best friend.**

* * *

Roxy found some of her classes boring, but was happy to finally get outside and have lunch. Cat was right next to her, guiding Eve to a truck where a tan girl with long, wavy brown hair stood. "Hey, Cat. Whose this?" the brunette asked. "I'm Roxy Willows" the new girl replied coldly, narrowing her icy blue eyes at the tan girl. "I'm Tori Vega" the brunette replied. Eve shot her a look that said: Does it look like I care?

The three got their lunches and waltzed over to a table. "This is Roxy!" Cat said happily, sitting down. "I'm Jade" said Jade. "Beck" continued the olive-skinned boy. "Andre" said the dark-skinned boy next to Beck. "Robbie" said an Andy-Sandberg-look-a-like. "And I'm Rex Powers. Call me" finished a puppet. "But your a puppet" Roxy told him. "He doesn't like to be called a puppet!" Robbie snapped. SHe rolled her eyes. Roxy got their numbers.

**Roxy: jade, want 2 go get sushi w/cat & I?**

**Jade: sure. why couldn't you ask me verbally?**

**Roxy: tori. robbie. rex. don't like them. don't want them to come.**

**Jade: makes sense.**

**Cat: hi!**

**Roxy: jade's coming w/us after school. **

**Cat: awesome!**

Roxy turned off her phone. Jade and Cat quickly followed. As Eve thought about it, maybe she could take Tori down. Make her a loser. Have her friends betray her. All she would need is a clique and a team. Jade and Cat were the perfect people for it.

* * *

"So, I was thinking, and I want to form a clique" Roxy announced at Nozu after school that day. Jade looked surprised. Cat glanced up from her miso soup. "Why?" Jade asked. "Well, I think that if you have close friends, you should form a clique" Roxy lied, not wanting to tell her real plan. "What will it be calld?" Jade questioned. "The Glamour Girls?" she suggested. "I actually LIKE that name" Jade agreed. Cat - who was playing with her soup - nodded in agreement.

"Hey, guys! Didn't see you here" Tori said, walking up with a smile on her face. Roxy sent a little eyeroll at her new clique members and pointed to their phones.

**Roxy: total wannabe!**

**Cat: tori's my friend...**

**Jade: she kissed ur bf, cat! how is she ur friend?**

**Cat: IDK**

**Jade: do we like her?**

**Roxy: no**

They slid their phones away. "So, are you guys getting sushi?" Tori asked, sitting down. Roxy snorted. "Nooo, we're eating a giraffe" she replied sarcastically. Cat giggled. Jade smirked. "Well, I'm eating soup!" Cat told her. Roxy kicked her lightly in the shin and shot her a warning look. "Two miso soups. Oh, are you with these three ladies?" asked their waiter, turning to Tori. "Sure" Tori answered. Tori ordered squid sushi. The brunette glanced over at Cat, Jade, and Roxy. They were texting AGAIN. She caught a flash of a past conversation:

**Jade: do we like her?**

**Roxy: no**

Slowly, Roxy looked up and smiled warmly. Tori's heart lifted but dropped when it melted into a glare and an icy sneer.

**Cat: r u there, rox?**

**Roxy: yeah**

**Jade: what should we do after sushi?**

**Roxy: smoothies & shopping?**

**Cat: YAY SMOOTHIE POWER!**

**Jade: WTH?**

**Roxy: Wannabe Vega is going to bathroom! set bags on her seat**

Cat put her pale pink clutch on first, then Jade put her Gears of War messenger bag, and finally Roxy set her Marc Jacobs bag down. "Where did you come up with that?" asked Jade curiously. "Balloons are cute" Cat whispered before giggling. "I read it in _Pretty Little Liars: Wanted _by Sara Shepard" Roxy answered, sipping her ice water. Tori returned and the smile was wiped off her face when she saw the bags on her seat. Her food was even moved three bar stools down!

Roxy sighed happily when Tori left. "Finally, she's gone!" Roxy told them. "Sleepover this Friday?" Roxy asked after they finished eating. Roxy fished her credit card out of her blue Kate Spade wallet. "Sure" Jade and Cat said in sync, grabbing their bags.

* * *

Roxy got a Sidekick 4G that afternoon and put in Tori's number. She had watched a lot of _Pretty Little Liars _and was ready to become a real-life "A." But who would she do the inital of? J for Jade? No. They didn't seem to like each other much. It would be obvious for Tori to guess Jade was stalking her, getting her new BFF in trouble. She couldn't do that. R for Roxy/Robbie/Rex? Tori would know Roxy was stalking her because Robbie would have no reason to stalk her and Rex was just a flirt. C for Cat? Perfect. Cat was too ditzy and innocent to stalk Tori, which would leave Tori wondering WHO was stalking her.

But Roxy wanted to form a team, like on _Pretty Little Liars_. She could only trust three people: Jade, a cheerleader named Kacey Singer, and a soccer player named Candi Matthews. They all pretty much hated Tori. She sent a text to all three girls:

**Roxy: meet me my house.**

* * *

_Jade POV  
_I entered Roxy's bedroom with Candi and Kacey. Roxy was laying on her bed, scribbling in a Marc Jacobs notebook with a silver Tiffany pen. She lay down the notebook and pen with a phone next to her. I read what she was writing:

_Trust: Jade, Candi, and Kacey_

_CANNOT trust: Cat, Robbie, Rex, Beck, Andre, TORI, and everyone else_

_Tori's secrets_

My eyes widened slightly and Roxy just smiled coolly at us, gesturing for us to sit down. "I have something to ask you."

_Roxy POV_

I took a deep breath. I explained about being a real-life A-Team, taking down Tori, and recruiting them. "Well?" I asked. Kacey slowly smiled. "I'm in" Kacey agreed. "Same here" Candi continued. "And I'm in, too" finished Jade. "Good. Do you have any secrets about Tori?" I demanded.

"Oh, oh, oh! I have one!" Kacey volunteered. I nodded. "Well, at the beginning of the year, Tori tried out for cheerleading and failed - EPICALLLY. She tried to bribe me into getting her on the squad, but I said no. Then she threatened me to let her join or else she'd spread a rumor about about me bribing my way onto the squad. I finally told her that I would tell the principal what she was doing so she stopped" Kacey told me. I wrote down:

_# 1: Tried to bribe her way onto cheerleading squad_

_# 2: Threatened Kacey_

"I have two. I was in charge for choosing the cast for this play called _Moonlight Magic _and basically the same thing that happened to Kacey happened to me. The second one, I invited Cat, Beck, Andre, Tori, and Jade to a party at my house but some teachers chaperoned. Tori got tipsy and kissed my brother and his best friend. When she was full-out drunk, I caught her kissing a student teacher. Think Aria Montgomery from _Pretty Little Liars_, but more slutty and mean" Candi admitted. I wrote down:

_# 1: Tried to bribe her onto cheerleading squad/Moonlight Magic_

_# 2: Threatened Kacey/Candi_

_# 3: Kissed Candi's brother (tipsy)_

_# 4: Kissed Candi's brother's best friend (tipsy)_

_# 5: Kissed student teacher (drunk)_

* * *

_Tori POV_

I angled my head so the student teacher wouldn't recognize me. A note fluttered out of my locker and I picked it up.

_**Don't you just love it when you kiss student teachers? I'm watching you, Tori. So watch out. -C**_

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Like it? Hate it? I might want some OCs from YOU GUYS, so I'll think about it and might post up an OC Form soon.**


	2. Telling Cat

**A/N: SECOND CHAPTER! Fourth chapter MIGHT be an OC form. I'm going to reply to ALL reviews in the previous chapter.**

**HOAluver13: Why Roxy hates Tori and Rex so easily is because once her brother got a puppet and vanished the night he got the puppet. The puppet was gone as well and the puppet kind of resembles Rex. Roxy also had a rival at her old school who had wavy brown hair and high cheekbones like Tori does, therefore making her hate Tori and Rex.**

**xxEllieJellyxx: Thank you so much! I was worried people would hate this story, but I'm glad people like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I only own Candi, Roxy, Kacey, and the "C" idea. I ALSO don't own Pretty Little Liars. Its mentioned AGAIN in this chapter. :)**

* * *

_R__oxy POV  
_I grinned as I watched Tori read her note. I quickly threw open my decorated locker. It was all silver with glitter on it to represent Candi, Kacey, Jade, Cat, and I: Purple (me), pink (Cat), jade green (Jade), sapphire blue (Kacey), and topaz orange (Candi). My phone buzzed with a text from Jade.

**Jade: cat wants 2 know why you have tori's secrets in ur notebook**

**Roxy: SHE LOOKED!?**

**Jade: no. she saw 'tori's secrets' in improv this morning.**

**Roxy: let's tell her about our team**

* * *

_No One's POV_

Roxy turned off her phone, spritzed on some Chanel No.9 and slid on her Gucci sunglasses, walking down the hall with her Kate Spade tote swinging. Roxy was pretty sure she was the only one out of the Glamour Girls to pull of sunglasses inside.

"Hey, Cat. Can Jade and I talk to you at lunch?" Roxy asked. "Sure. Will it answer my question about your info about Tori in your notebook" Cat asked, her mouth stuffed with a cupcake. Roxy nodded.

"Kay-kay!" Cat agreed, closing her locker and skipping off.

* * *

Jade and Roxy sat at their lunch table, waiting for Kacey, Candi, and Cat. Meanwhile, I scanned the cafeteria for a sign of Tori. She saw familiar tan skin, high cheekbones, and wavy, brown hair hurrying towards their table. Roxy dropped her Kate Spade tote onto the empty seat reserved for Cat. Kacey just then sat down as Tori's phone beeped. Candi approached and sat next to Roxy, showing her a "C" text she had sent to Tori.

**Wow, what a wannabe you are. Stop being so desperate or your dirty little secrets are out. -C**

**P.S.: Kiss one more boy, I kill one more boy. Choose wisely, Tori**

"Wow" Roxy murmured, impressed by Candi's skills. "Hey, Rox!" cried Cat, running up. Roxy quickly removed the tote so Cat could sit down. "Hey, Cat, are we going to Nozu after school?" Tori asked. "No thanks. Roxy, Jade, Candi, Kacey, and I are going shopping after school" Cat lied. Tori shrugged and walked off.

Roxy finally told Cat about their new team. "But why use C?" Cat whispered. "Because, Tori wouldn't expect you to stalk her. There's no reason for you to hate her enough to stalk her. If your in, you'll get a black hoodie and leather gloves like A on _Pretty Little Liars_. If you don't, if you tell you... 'dissapear'" Kacey put in, nibbling on her salad.

"We should send someone in, like Mona on _PLL_" Candi suggested. "What's _PLL_?" Cat asked. "_Pretty Little Liars_" Candi and Roxy answered. "I agree with that. Let's have Cat and Jade go in. Cat, we'll have your fake-secret be that you were the reason your brother's so messed up. And Jade, your fake-secret will be that your the reason your mom split up with your dad" Roxy planned. Everyone agreed.

* * *

Jade shoved past Tori, letting out a sniffle that caught only Tori's attention. Tori closed her locker and followed Jade into the janitor's closet, closing the door behind her. "Jade, what's wrong?" Tori hissed. "THIS!" Jade shrieked, shoving her PearPhone in Tori's face.

**Looks like your splitting up TWO relationships! -C**

Below was a picture of Jade holding her scissors, pointing at a co-star in Beck's up-coming play. Knowing cameras were in the janitor's closet, she grabbed Jade's wrist and sprinted down the hall, going into the girls bathroom.

"You know about C?" Tori asked after making sure the bathroom was empty. "Yeah" Jade mumbled. "What's your secret?" Tori braevely demanded. "I told my mom that Dad was cheating on her and told Dad that Mom was planning to run away with the Science teacher. I split them up" Jade lied, looking at the ground to hide her evil smirk. She couldn't believe she was getting revenge!

Tori took a deep breath and spilled all her secrets. By the time she was done, their phones beeped at the same time. _"Fuck no" _Jade whispered, pretending to be terrified. There was a video link. They clicked and watched them spill their secrets then read the message.

**I'm always watching, bitches. Ciao! -C**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys! I am SO happy people like this story! This is a filler chapter on Roxy's lost past with Rex and Tori.**

**Reply to: Why live a life frowning: Your question will be answered in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious and I do not own Pretty Little Liars. Again, only MENTIONED.**

* * *

_Tori sat up in a room she didn't recognize. It had white walls with a matching carpet. There was a vanity, a Tiffany lamp on a white bedside table, and a walk-in closet. She was laying on a sleigh bed, wearing a white t-shirt, black sweats, and old socks. _

_"About time you woke up" said a voice. Tori looked up to see a tall yet curvy girl with long, curly raven black hair and big brown eyes. She was in a denim mini-skirt, black pumps, and a sexy black V-neck with a Ralph Lauren blazer. "W-who are you? Where am I?" Tori mumbled, still drowsy from waking up. "My house. Of course, I won't be staying here for long. The puppet already ticked me off" the girl answered, not answering Tori's first question._

_"The puppet? You mean Rex?" Tori pressed. "You mean the Shirley Temple Look-A-Like? Yeah. Oh, and I'm Roxy, BTW" she told her, batting her long, black eyelashes. "I thought I was at a party" the Latina said, sitting up. "You were. I saw you were passed out and brought you here. Now, I need to go take the puppet by. Adios, amigo" Roxy replied simply before walking off._

* * *

_Roxy tossed Rex into the passenger seat of her car carelessly before driving off. "C'mon, baby, you know you want me" Rex told her. "Ha! Like I would ever want to have sex with a puppet" Roxy spat, speeding up. _

_"I AM NOT A PUPPET!" Rex roared, trying to slap her. Roxy leaned, causing the car to swerve. They spun until they were on the side of the road. "FUCK YOU, PUPPET!" Roxy screeched, grabbing Rex by the hair and throwing him out. She silently decided to pretend that the puppet was her brother's and her brother vanished on the night he got the puppet._

_That would work._

* * *

_Tori felt safe at Roxy's house. They watched three movies and Roxy got changed into some pajamas. Tori had called her mom and said she was spending the night at Cat's house. Roxy suddenly took out a camera, leaned in, told Tori to smile, and snapped a picture._

_"That looks really good" Roxy said. "Well, I need to go to the bathroom. BRB" Roxy continued, standing and skipping down the hall. Tori stood and went into the kitchen, trying to a find a cup of water. The cups weren't in the cupboard. She opened one drawer to see a list:_

Targets

1. Rex Powers

2. Tori Vega

3. Beck Oliver

4. Robbie Shapiro

5. Sinjin Van Cleef

6. Erwin Sikowitz

_Tori picked up the list, hand shaking. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Roxy asked. Tori turned around. "How do you know these targets?" asked Tori. "None of your business!" Roxy screeched, lunging forward and ripping it out of her hands. _

_"It is my business! Why are you targeting people? How the hell do you know them?" Tori demanded. Roxy whipped around and slapped her so hard Tori passed out._

* * *

_Tori woke up on the floor of Cat's room in a purple sleeping bag. Cat was next to her, hugging her giraffe and in a pink sleeping bag. She nearly screamed when she saw Roxy above her, glaring. Rubbing her eyes, Roxy was gone when she stopped rubbing them._

_Instead, a note was on her sleeping bag._

Stop looking for answers, bitch, or I'll bury you too.

XOXO, Roxy

_There was a red lipstick mark on the note._

* * *

Tori looked inside a box with a note.

_Stop looking for answers, bitch, or I'll bury you too. _

_XOXO, Roxy_

She sounded so much like C. Her eyes widened and she sent Jade a text:  
**Tori: I know who "C" is.**

* * *

Roxy looked at the photo of her and Tori. After the incident, she had decided to pretend that Tori looked like a rival from her old school. It was the perfect alibi to protect herself. Her phone beeped.

**Jade: Tori found out. What should we do.**

Roxy breathed in a deep breath before replying:  
**Roxy: I'll handle it.**


	4. OC For

**ANNOUNCEMENT: The first two chapters of this book have '89 days' left on them for the chapter thing. So, I don't know if it will delete itself when it reaches '0 days' or whatever, so yeah. I need some advice/help on that. YOU CAN SEND IN THREE OR TWO OC FORMS.**

* * *

**TEACHER FORM (I need 5 teachers: Four females, one male)**

**Name:  
Age:  
Subject taught:  
Appearance:  
Usual clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Other:**

* * *

**STUDENT FORM (I need five boys and four girls. One boy and one girl must be related)**

**Full name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Personality:**

**C-Team, Tori's side, neutral, or spy?:**

**Secret(s) (If on Tori's side/neutral/maybe spy):**

**Appearance:  
**

**Usual clothing:**

**How he/she got into Hollywood Arts:  
**

**History:**

**Family:  
**

**Friends:  
**

**Enemies:**

**Role on C-Team (if on):**

**Afterschool clubs:**

**Best subject:  
**

**Worst subject:**

**Other:**


	5. Ready for a Hospital Sleepover, Tori?

**A/N: Hey guys! Still need some OCs so I won't add the OCs until I get some. BANANAS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Pretty Little Liars. I DO NOT own the hit-and-run incident in this chapter based off of the Hanna Hit-And-Run in PLL.**

* * *

Tori sat on her bed, waiting for Jade to come over. Her brown waves were in a low ponytail and her pajamas were a way-too-large gray t-shirt serving as a nightgown. She was writing down the messages from "C" on her blue PearBook. The door opened and Tori looked up to see Jade enter, wearing a black tank-top, red, gray, and pink plaid girl boxer shorts, and black converse. Her Gears of War messenger bag was resting on her right shoulder and Jet Brew coffee was in her left hand.

Jade kicked off her converse, dumped her messenger bag onto the ground, and sat down next to Tori as her red PearPhone XT rang. "Hello? Oh, hey Cat... yes, Tori's here... I'm sleeping over..."

* * *

Cat picked up her pink PearPhone XT and dialed Jade's number. She pressed it up against her ear, going back to her English homework. "Hello?" asked Jade's voice. "Hey" Cat replied. "Oh, hey Cat" Jade replied. "Did Roxy find out about Tori finding out who 'C' is?" Cat asked. "Yes, Tori's here" Jade answered. "I'm going to be going in with you soon" the redhead informed. "I'm sleeping over..." Jade finished.

Cat cleared her throat. "OMG! JADE! PUT ME ON SPEAKER!" Cat screeched. Her brother and parents were checking out mental hospitals, leaving her alone. "Okay, okay!" Jade replied in an annoyed voice.

"Why'd you put me on speaker?" Jade asked. "I GOT THIS TEXT! Its from this person called 'C' and he/she said that he/she knew I made my brother be 'special'" Cat screamed. Cat heard Tori and Jade gasp. Phase one complete.

* * *

"Cat, we'll meet you at the Northbridge Mall Parking Lot. We know who C is" Jade promised before hanging up.

* * *

Roxy put her binoculars down, loving the feeling of wearing a red hoodie like Big A on _Pretty Little Liars_. Roxy began driving her black Honda Civic Hybrid. Her brother had put in tinted windows so no one would see her.

Roxy pulled into an empty space at the Northbridge Mall Parking Lot. Cat climbed out. She sent Jade a text:

**Roxy: hurry up!  
**

**Jade: we r walking**

**Roxy: why didn't u drive!?  
**

**Jade: Vega's stupid**

**Roxy: agreed**

Roxy saw Cat give her a thumbs-up and noticed Jade and Tori. Tori had pulled on leggings, a denim jacket, and ankle boots. Jade had pulled ripped skinny jeans over her pajama bottoms.

Cat waved and gestured over towards the curb. Jade jogged to keep up. Roxy pulled out of the space, hurrying towards Tori. "Tori, watch out!" Jade shouted. Tori nearly dodged the car. Roxy gritted her teeth, doing a U-turn. Tori was running down the parking lot.

* * *

Candi watched as Tori ran down the parking lot. Kacey was crouched next to her. Roxy was right after her, make a sharp turn that landed her in front of Tori. Jade and Cat leaped up, running towards her. But Roxy had already pulled forward, making Tori be tossed onto the car. "TORI!" they screeched, running towards her. Candi and Kacey took out their cell phones.

* * *

Cat's PearPhone XT beeped. Jade's cell phone buzzed. "Hell no" Jade spat. "'She knew too much'" I read. "'Love, C.'"


	6. A New C

**A/N: Sooo, I'll respond to two reviews. One is an OC form, one is a comment. Both from guests. BTW, Kacey and Candi will make their final appearance in this chapter and the next chapter. **

Reply to: Gabi: CONGRATULATIONS! You and Why Live A Life Frowning have sent in the first two accepted OCs! Plus, MAJOR SPOILER (if you don't want to know this, skip to the story): Roxy, Cat, and Jade will start getting messages from a new C.

Reply to: Lovatic: Thanks for the suggestion! I had a feeling I was mentioning PLL way too much! Thanks for the suggested.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Pretty Little Liars.**

**STORIES IN THIS SERIES:  
The New Girl (Victorious fanfic)**

**Roxy's Real Life (Victorious/Wizards of Waverly Place)**

**Bionics and Magic (Victorious/Lab Rats)**

**Old Past (Victorious/Austin & Ally)**

**Roxy's Return (Victorious/Wizards of Waverly Place/Lab Rats/Austin & Ally, has fantasy crap in it)**

**Vampire War (Victorious/My Babysitter's A Vampire, final story)**

**The Next Generation Series:  
Victorious: The Next Generation**

**Wizards of Waverly Place: The Next Generation**

**Austin & Ally: The Next Generation**

**Pretty Little Liars (TV series): The Next Generation**

**One Big Mash-Up (final story)**

* * *

Jade dialed 911. She hadn't expected Roxy to run over Tori! People swarmed out, surrounding Tori, Cat, and Jade. Jade watched Cat update her status on TheSlap, their school's website:

**TORI GOT IN A HIT-AND-RUN! **

**Mood: Sad**

* * *

Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Rex arrived at the hospital. They entered the hospital's lobby room to see Mrs. Vega, Mr. Vega, Trina, Cat, Jade, and Roxy. "They aren't letting anyone visit her yet" Roxy told them from her spot between a redhead and a black-haired teenage girl. Beck, Robbie, and Andre sat down, Rex on Robbie's lap.

"Excuse me, but who is related to Ms. Vega?" asked a pretty nurse. Mr. Vega, Mrs. Vega, and Trina left the room with the nurse. "Jadey, Rox, can we go? I can't see Tori so... sad" Cat whispered. They nodded and left.

* * *

"Look, I have big news" Roxy announced. "Whatie?" asked Cat. "I decided to end the C-Team."

* * *

Cat and Jade were slightly relieved. After school the next day, the trio went to visit Tori with ice cream. They sat down, talked to Tori, and told her about the C-Team. Tori looked pissed. "Why?" she hissed angrily. "Well, I hated you for our incident and I manipulated Cat and Jade to join. But I ended it last night" Roxy promised. Tori seemed to calm down.

"Can I tell you guys something?" blurted Jade. Cat, Roxy, and Tori nodded. "Well... I used to live in New Jersey and I had a one-night stand with someone. But, I got pregnant. I got an abortion" Jade whispered.

"Might as well tell my secret. I have a twin. Her name's Ruby and Ruby tries to copy my life. She went missing in sixth grade but we never told and moved here" Cat said. "Well, third secret. I used to have bulimia" Roxy spilled. Suddenly, Roxy's phone buzzed. Jade's phone beeped. Cat's phone chimed. Tori's phone rang.

"When did you bring your phone in?" Jade asked. "When I put it in my purse" Tori replied. "'Wrong move, bitches'" started Roxy. "'This is one mistake you'll never get back'" Jade continued. "'If you think the C-Team is gone, your wrong'" Cat read. "I'm still here, bitches and I'm right under your nose'" finished Tori.

"'C.'"

* * *

Emma Thorne opened up her locker. It was zebra print with electric blue and neon pink peace signs on it. She was really angry because her step-mom was an annoying bitch who thought everything had to be perfect. Her new white PearPhone XT buzzed.

**Here's some advice: Don't try to break-up a perfectly happy relationship. Oops! Too late! -C**

**P.S.: Your not the only one.**

Emma re-read the 'P.S.' line. Your not the only one? What did that mean? The bell rang and Emma turned off her PearPhone, heading to Art. She was excited because A) There was rumoured to be a new teacher, B) She was closer to getting inside gym, and C) Dance class was only minutes away!

The six-foot-tall tan girl entered the Art Room. The walls were covered in paintings and pictures. Tables, stools, and easels littered the room, the only desk being at the front of the room where a five-foot-four teacher was writing something on the board. A redhead, a black-haired girl, and a tan girl stood around a Latina with wavy brown hair and crutches. The crutches caught Emma's attention. Her phone buzzed again.

**Congrats, you found the second! -C**


	7. New Girls, New Teacher

**A/N: Okay, so it was revealed in the last chapter that Cat, Tori, Roxy, and Jade have gotten a text from a new "C." An OC named Emma is ALSO getting letters/texts from "C" and the second OC is introduced in this chapter. BTW, I'm NOT good at doing personalities, so sorry if I suck at the OCs' and characters personalities****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

"Hello, class, my name is Taylor Princeton. I am 22-years-old and I used to do ballet and I do not like being hit on. If you don't hit on me, we will get along fine. I also teach Music" a ghostly pale, petite, brown-haired woman told the art class.

Emma played with the sleeve of her jean jacket, brown eyes fixed on Ms. Princeton's small yet pretty face. Ms. Princeton's blue/green eyes were the most noticeable, along with her pearly white, straight-teethed smile.

"Today, we will be studying famous artists from the past, chose a painting they have made, and attempt to replicate it" Ms. Princeton said, writing down the assignment on the chalkboard. Emma zoned out. She was thinking about who was C. She had only gotten two texts from him/her, but he/she probably knew her secret.

"We will also be doing this as a partner assignment. Please choose someone" Ms. Princeton finished. Emma ended up with the tan girl and Latina. "Hi, I'm Tori. This is Roxy" said the Latina. "Emma" she replied, shaking Tori's hand. Roxy flicked an invisible piece of lint off her new white mini-skirt. Emma had to admit that the color white looked great on Roxy.

They worked silently until the bell rang. "Sleepover at my house?" Roxy asked Tori. "Sure" Tori answered. Emma rolled her eyes. In her mind, Roxy was just a typical popular girl.

* * *

_"And you promise this will work?" the red-hooded figure asked the black-hoodied figure beside him/her. We'll just call him/her Red and the other figure Assistant One. "Of course. We just need to wear them down, make them think the others hate them, and reel them in" Assistant One promised. Red stood, walking over to a dollhouse. Six dolls sat there._

_The first had tan skin, high cheekbones, wavy brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a brown belt and white flats (Tori Vega). The second had pale skin, icy blue eyes, and curly dark brown hair with blue and green streaks while wearing black ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots, a teal halter top, and some piercings (Jade West). The third had big brown eyes and red velvet cupcake red hair while wearing a short pink dress and white wedges with a charm bracelet (Cat Valentine)._

_The fourth had curly brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes while wearing a worn yet pretty jean jacket, tall, sexy black boots, and a silver strapless mini-dress with a sweetheart neckline (Emma Thorne). The fifth had tan skin, big brown eyes, and thick, curly black hair while wearing gold pumps, a black mini-skirt, and emerald green spaghetti-strap tank-top (Roxy Willows). The last had pale skin, bright emerald green eyes, and long, straight blonde hair wearing a slinky black dress and red stilletos (Soon-to-come OC)._

_Red picked up the blonde doll. "As soon as you enter the puzzle, the real game will begin" Red cooed. Assistant One grinned as he/she slipped on his/her new leather gloves. Assistant One loved the new C-Team._

* * *

Allyssa Richardson slowly climbed the steps to Hollywood Arts. It was her third day and she had already decorated her locker. It was bright pink with dark red tiger stripes. She couldn't wait for the approaching Friday. This kid named Beck had invited her to a party at his aunt's house and she already had her outfit picked out: a slinky black dress and red stilettos.

"You" said a familiar voice. She whipped around to see Tori Vega. "Vega? How did a talentless pathetic loser like you get into a school like this?" Allyssa hissed. "I-I took Trina's place at this school's Annual Showcase" Tori said, a bit proudly. "That must've been the best show ever!" Allysssa replied with light sarcasm in her voice. Tori didn't notice it. "Thanks" she replied. "Ever heard of sarcasm, hon?" asked Allyssa before striding off.

A second later, her phone buzzed.

**Unless you want the school to know why Allyssa hates you, go to Karaoke Dokie. Ask to sing _Give It Up. _-C**

**P.S.: Two days.**

Tori was utterly confused by the order and P.S. at the end. But, she was going to do it anyways.

* * *

**A/N: Why do you think "C" wants Tori to go to Karaokie Dokie and sing _Give It Up_? What does "C" mean by 'Two days? Oh wait, I know that. Plus, Allyssa is a new OC and I don't really care anymore about how many OCs I have. Some might even show up later in this series!**

PLUS: Do you think Tori, Cat, Jade, Roxy, Allyssa, or Emma are on the C-Team? 


	8. Phase One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Pretty Little Liars, Emma, Allyssa, or Ms. Princeton**

* * *

Emma, Tori, and Roxy were working on their art project. But Roxy was texting Jade, Cat, and the newest member of the Glamour Girls, Allyssa. "Hey, Willows, why don't you get off the phone and help for once?" Emma asked. "Why don't you get a life for once?" Roxy sassed. She send a quick goodbye text to her beta (Jade), gamma (Cat), and delta (Allyssa).

**Roxy: G2G. **

**Jade: ?**

**Roxy: emma. thorne.**

"I do have a life!" Emma protested. "Yeah, and that's called stalking us" Roxy replied. "Guys, please don't fight" Tori begged. But they didn't listen. "I don't stalk you! I have Improv, Art, P.E., and lunch with you guys! I can't help that!" Emma replied. "Honey, does it look like I care?" Roxy demanded, flipping her hair. "You are just a typical popular girl! Snobby! Arrogant! Rude! Slutty! Spoiled! BITCHY!" she yelled. Thankfully, Trina, Mr. Vega, and Mrs. Vega were getting dinner for Tori, leaving the trio alone.

"Oh _I'm _the bitchy one? Said the girl who started this fucking argument by insulting me!" Roxy spat and surprised everyone by slapping Emma. Tori finally leaped up and got in between them. "GUYS! You both are acting selfish!" Tori screamed. "Shut up, Tori, no one likes you" Roxy hissed, glaring at Emma before slapping Emma one last time, grabbing her bag, and storming out.

"I'm going home" Emma grumbled, grabbing her jacket and tote. As she stormed outside, her phone buzzed.

**First, you break up a married couple. Next, you break up a friendship. What's next? -C**

* * *

"We have to do something about that ass hole" Roxy said the next day. Tori, Allyssa, Cat, and Jade were around Roxy's locker. "I think we should give her a chance. She's new here and hasn't really made any friends..." Tori protested. "T, are you with us or against us?" Roxy asked.

"With! I just think we should give her a chance!" Tori answered. Roxy snorted. "Give her a chance my ass! She thinks that I'm bitchy, slutty, and spoiled. Does that sound like a girl we need to 'give a chance?'" asked Roxy. "Well, right now your acting pretty bitchy" Tori replied. A stunned silence swept over the five girls, but Roxy was the first one to snap out of it.

"You have until Beck's party to decide if your with Emma or with the Glamour Girls, slut" Roxy told her coldly before closing her locker and walking off, Jade, Cat, and Allyssa in tow. Her phone beeped.

**You mess up everything, don't you? -C**

**P.S.: Remember: _Give It Up_!**

* * *

Emma and Tori sat down at Karaokie Dokie, sharing buffalo nuggets. "Next up, we have Tori Vega singing _Give It Up_!" announced the DJ. "Good luck" Emma said. Tori sang the song with pride and was soon sitting down with Emma again.

A note flew onto Tori's lap. "I got to go to the bathroom" Emma said before getting up.

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful brunette named Tori Vega. She once went to Sherwood High School and had a neat little life until she met a popular girl named Allyssa Richardson. Allyssa was pale with long, beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes. But Tori wanted to be Allyssa - in fact, you might even say she ENVIED her. So, one day Tori embarassed Allyssa - she did a prank before taunting her and spilling a fake secret that made Allyssa a loser._

_Hmmm, you should REALLY think about what you do, T. It might come back to haunt you._

_Sweat dreams!  
C_

* * *

Roxy opened up the note from Tori.

_I chose Emma. XOXO, Tori_

Roxy was in her car, outside Beck's aunt's house. Cat was sitting next to her, Jade and Allyssa in the back. Roxy was in a new black mini-skirt with an emerald green spaghetti-strap tank and gold pumps _**(A/N: I know I already mentioned the outfits in the last chapter, but I wanted to describe them again. :)** **3)**_. Roxy ripped up the paper. "Tori's out. Which car is hers?" asked Roxy. "The Lexus two cars down from us" Jade said, adjusting her teal halter top.

"Let's go throw this in" Roxy said, getting out first. Jade exited second, black combat boots hitting the ashphalt. Cat was third, her white wedges making her seem taller. Allyssa slid out last, her red stilettos standing out from her pale skin, blonde hair, and slinky black dress. They snuck over, Cat playing with her charm bracelet nervously.

Roxy scattered the ripped paper pieces onto the hood and snapped her fingers, leading the girls inside.

* * *

Tori and Emma sat at a table, boys surrounding them. They looked good in their outfits: The white dress and flats popped against her tan girl, but the brown belt seemed to tie it all together. Emma's tall, sexy black boot-cladded legs were crossed and she was talking happily to Beck Oliver, Jade's ex-boyfriend.

Emma's dress was strapless, mini, and silver with a sweetheart neckline. This made the boys... "happy," if you know what I mean. "Hey, Beck!" said a familiar voice. Emma's smiled was wiped off her face when she noticed Jade, in sexy ripped black skinny jeans and a teal halter top. Her eyes seemed brighter and her hair seemed shinier. "Nice to see your new eye candy is a slut" Jade finished nastily with Allyssa in sync. Allyssa "accidentally" flashed him before striding off, arms linked with each other and Cat.

Tori watched helplessly as Roxy flirted and bantered/talked with Andre, her crush. "Well, Andre, I gotta go. See you later?" Roxy said, smiling her sweet smile. "Sure" Andre replied before Roxy strode off.

* * *

_Assistant One and Assistant Two drove the car a few blocks away, near a giant cornfield. Red stood nearby, lips pursed, eyes narrowed. "Hurry up. We don't have all night" Red snapped impatiently. Assistant Two smashed the headlights. Assistant One crawled in, destroying all the nice leather seats. She wrote, _XOXO, Tori_, in the back seat. _

_They slashed the tires. Assistant Two wrote on the hood:_

Hope you liked my gift!

_The paper scraps were long gone. This was far more worst. "Phase one is complete" Red told them as the trio walked off._

* * *

Near the end of the party, everyone was silenced by the student council president clearing her throat. "Attention, next Friday, we will be holding the Spring Dance! The theme is masquerade! And, its boys-ask-girls!" she said. The crowd cheered.

"WHO LET THE NERD IN?!" shouted Allyssa, throwing her cup of punch she had spiked. The dress spilled all over her new dress. The president fled, face flushed, embarassment wrriten on her face.

* * *

Tori, Emma, and Trina escaped before things went too crazy. "Where's the car?" Trina demanded. "I-I don't know" Tori stuttered. "Let's go look for it down the street. Maybe someone moved it as a prank" Emma suggested calmly.

Trina calmed down and they walked down the street. But it wasn't what they expected. The tires were slashed, the headights were smashed, and a message was written on the hood. "XOXO, TORI!" Trina screeched as she read the backseat writing. Tori paled.

"I didn't do it! Someone framed me!" Tori protested. Allyssa, Roxy, and Jade appeared in her mind.

* * *

The Glamour Girls drove by them, pretending to be parked. They didn't seem to notice. "Who else did?" Trina demanded. Allyssa rolled down the window. "Hey, Trina, want to take a ride with us? My step-mom might get you another one. Even BETTER than this" Allyssa asked. "Sure" Trina mumbled.

Roxy leaned over, fake-smiling at them. "Sorry, no sluts, bitches, traitors, or losers allowed" Roxy called loudly, letting some teens nearby hear before pulling off. Emma and Tori's phone buzzed.

**Talk about karma, huh? -C**


	9. Beaches and Rumors

**A/N: Sooo... I WANT YOU GUYS TO SAY WHO YOU GUYS THINK IS ON THE C-TEAM IN THE COMMENTS. Plus, Allyssa's brother Mark is introduced in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Pretty Little Liars, or WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE**

* * *

Roxy, Cat, Jade, Allyssa, and Trina sat in the Vega famiy's kitchen, laughing, giggling, nibbling on crossiants, and sipping coffee. Jade adjusted her blue and black plaid shirt she had paired with medium wash skinny jeans, chocolate brown ankle boots, and silver bangles. Her hair was out and straight. It was one of the most colorful outfit she had ever worn. Allyssa was in pretty much the same thing but her shirt was dark red and black, her skinny jeans were light wash, her ankle boots were black, and instead of bangles she wore white diamond studs with her hair pulled into a high ponytail.

The doorbell rang. It was Jade's dad and step-mom. "Let's go, Ally" Jade said, picking up her back-pack and red PearPhone XT. "Kay, J" Allyssa replied, grabbing her tiger-striped PearPhone XT. "Later" Trina, Roxy, and Cat called. "Anyways, I have exciting news" Roxy said as Emma and Tori entered. Tori's hair was out and she was in a baggy white t-shirt serving as a nightgown. Emma's curly brown hair was in a cute bun and she was wearing a soccer jersey with black sweatpants. Roxy pointed to Cat and Trina's PearPhones.

**Roxy: we r meeting some boyz at the beach 2day**

**Trina: really? who?**

**Cat: r jade & ally coming?**

**Roxy: jade & ally r coming. **

**Trina: k. get 2 the boy names. i'm dying here.**

Roxy giggled.

**Roxy: beck oliver, half of the soccer team, 1 lacrosse boy, & ally's bro**

**Cat: names of lacrosse boy & ally's bro?**

**Roxy: derrick oliver (beck's brother) & IDK ally's bro's name**

"We'll get ready seperately. I'll pick you guys up: Jade first, Trina second, Cat third, and Ally last. Mark might even be with her" Roxy said. Her phone beeped. A little grin lit up her face. Finally.

* * *

Cat's legs were crossed as she colored a picture of a kitten. She was coloring it pink with purple eyes. A Escalade pulled up into her driveway. Her phone buzzed.

**Guess whose sister is making a comeback? -C**

Cat got up, walking over to Roxy's Escalade. Roxy was wearing a pink string pikini with a teal sarong and teal wedges. She had on pink sunglasses. Jade was a navy blue dress cover-up on her with black flip-flops and skull earrings. Trina was wearing white shorts and a blue tank-top with UGG boots but under that was a white bikini.

Cat adjusted the white cover-up covering her yellow bikini and slid off her white flip-flops with yellow flowers. Roxy was in the driver's seat and Trina was in the passenger. Cat slid into the middle row with Jade in the very back. They went to Allyssa's house next. Allyssa and a cute tan guy with shaggy blonde hair entered the car, Allyssa in the very back with Jade and the blonde guy next to Cat.

"Guys, this is my brother, Mark" Allyssa announced in a bored tone, crossing her long legs, her feet clad with dark red wedge sandals. She was in a wine red bikini and her hair was curled. Mark was in a gray t-shirt and black and yellow swimming shorts.

* * *

Jade was sitting on her beach towel, watching their friends. Roxy and Cat were flirting with the boys, Trina was talking with a new guy on the soccer team. He was basically like Trina herself. Oh, and Allyssa was already making-out with Beck's brother, Derrick. A familiar blue-eyed, blonde-haired Richardson family member walked up.

"Hey, Jade" said Mark, sitting down next to her. "Mark" Jade replied coolly, checking her nails. "Sooo, do you sing?" asked Mark. "Yes, but I like script-writing better" Jade answered. "I play the piano and guitar" he told her. She grinned. His hand brushed hers. Lightning went up and down her spine. Beck had NEVER made her feel this way.

"That's cool" Jade blurted. Mark rested his hand on hers, his body close. "I'll go get us some drinks" Mark whispered in her ear, lips lightly brushing her lips before going to get them some bottled water. Her phone chimed.

**Looks like someone has another boy toy! -C**

Jade noticed a picture link. It was of her and Mark. It was when Mark's lips were brushing hers. She got butterflies thinking about it. Whoa. Jade West did NOT get butterflies over a boy, even Beck.

* * *

Roxy entered the bathroom. She already had a date with the captain of the soccer team, Tony Hills. He was cute with dimples, chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, and brown hair. Plus, he had nice abs. Her phone buzzed. Alex Russo, her best friend. Well, best WIZARD friend.

"Hey!" Roxy greeted. "Hey, my dad said you could come stay with us for a couple of weeks during the summer!" Alex said. "Awesome! So, how's your love life doing?" Roxy asked, checking her reflection in the mirror. Alex told her about her boyfriend, Mason Greyback, and how he had shoved a guy named Dominic off the Tower of Pisa. "Damn, girl, he's protective" she told her with a slightly impressed tone.

Alex giggled. "Well, I've gotta jet. A cute guy with dimples and abs is waiting for me!" Roxy said. "Okay. Well, a protective British guy is waiting for me" Alex replied. "Dimples and abs are still better" Roxy argued. "Later!" the duo said in sync before hanging up at the same time.

* * *

_"This job will be SO easier once Roxy is gone. We just have to wait for this month to be over, then May, and finally we have all summer" Assistant Two said. Assistant One nodded. "Mark and Tony are pretty cute" Assistant Two mused, applying MAC lip gloss to her lips. "But then she'll return after those two weeks" Assistant One finished sadly, sighing. _

_"Whatever. She is already pissed that your so-called plan failed" Assistant Two snapped. "Shut up!" Assistant One growled. Assistant Two just shrugged, opened her black PearBook, and hacked into Tori's account on TheSlap. She put on the status update:_

Call for a good time. ;)

Mood: Horny

_Assistant One chuckled darkly, a sick smile appearing on Assistant One's face._

* * *

On Monday, Tori noticed everyone whispering, some looking at her in disgust. Her phone buzzed.

**Check your status update. Its VERY interesting! -C**

**P.S.: Who knew you'd stoop so low?**

Tori's blood froze when she saw the status update. "C" HAD HACKED INTO HER ACCOUNT! She threw open her locker and a note fluttered out.

_Honey, there's more to come. -C_

Tori gave up. She shut her locker and ran to the bathroom, sobbing over a sink. Two stall doors opened. One revealed Cat, one revealed Jade. Cat backed away slowly, as though Tori was a stranger, a monster. Jade just sneered at her. "You fucking skank!" she snarled at her.

"C h-h-hacked into my a-a-a-account!" Tori stuttered through her sobs. Jade and her weren't very close, so it wouldn't matter if she lost Jade's friendship. But after singing a song to those pervy boys at Nozu and forming a strong bond with Cat, Tori knew it would hurt. And Cat... if Tori lost her friendship, she'd only have Emma. And Emma was great, but her world wouldn't be the same without the Gothic, rebellious beauty and innocent, ditzy, gorgeous redhead.

"Sure she did" Jade said sarcastically before leaving. Tori slid down the wall. Instead of Tori stooping low, it was C who had.

* * *

Emma walked up to Ms. Princeton's desk. "Um, Ms. Princeton, can I ask you some advice?" Emma asked. "Of course you can!" Ms. Princeton replied, smiling warmly. "Well, a friend of mine is getting bullied and someone hacked into her account on TheSlap. Now, my friend's life is ruined, everyone hates her, and I need some help on how to cheer her up" Emma explained.

"Well, I suggest you tell her everything is alright. And someone - or people - have to NOT hate her. Get those people and cheer her up. If that doesn't work, try ice cream, tissues, and _The Notebook_. Don't ask" Ms. Princeton advised. Emma nodded and walked out of class.

* * *

Emma entered the girls' bathroom. Tori had refused to come out. Emma had tried to get her to eat lunch, but failed. Emma coaxed Tori to come outside. "You know, some people believe you didn't post that" Emma whispered as Tori hid her head inside her locker. "Who?" Tori asked, voice muffled. "Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Ms. Princeton from Art" Emma answered.

Tori pulled her head out of her locker. "Should we go meet up with your real friends?" Emma asked. Tori nodded. Assistant Two's brows furrowed and she whipped around her PearPhone. "People hate her, but the people who don't need to go" Assistant Two said.

Red grinned from the lair. "Like a great Roxy Willows said, I'll handle it."


	10. The Football Game and Russos

**A/N: Wow, lots of drama, huh? Plus, the Russos, Harper, and Mason will make an appearance in this chapter! And one other chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Pretty Little Liars, or Wizards of Waverly Place **

* * *

Roxy was lying in bed, video-chatting with Alex and Harper. "So, she like runs to the bathroom, SOBBING, and just goes all depressed! Doesn't she know its her fault?" she complained to her two NYC BFFs. "What did 'she' do?" Harper asked Alex and technically, Roxy. Harper had arrived after Roxy finished telling Alex about Tori. Besides "C."

"'She' is this slut named Tori. She posted on our school website, 'Call for me for a good time' and she put her mood as horny!" Roxy informed. Harper's mouth dropped open in shock. Roxy heard a door open.

"Alex! Who are you talking to? You need to help with groceries!" Theresa Russo's voice called. Theresa was Alex's mother. "I'm talking with Roxy!" Alex shouted. Suddenly, Alex was shoved out of the way and Max, Alex's younger brother, appeared on screen. "Hey, Roxy! How's Hollywood going for you?" Max shouted. "I can hear you, Max, and its going fine" Roxy said.

* * *

_Roxy POV  
_

I smiled at Max. "Sooo, Alex, where's this British guy you were telling me about?" I asked smoothly. A cute guy and Alex appeared on screen. "Hi. I'm Mason" he said. "I'm Roxy. Alex, he's a keeper!" I replied. "ROXY!" shouted my little sister, Ruby. "WHAT?" I screeched.

"JADE, CAT, AND ALLYSSA ARE HERE!" Ruby called. "Just send them up!" I called. They walked in. "Guys, this is Jade (I pointed to Jade), Cat (I didn't really have to point), and Allyssa (I patted her head)" I introduced. "Ally, Jay -" I started, giving Jade my nickname for her. "NO!" Jade screamed. "This is Alex, Mason, Harper, Max, Theresa, and Jerry. Hey, where the heck is Justin?" I asked.

"Uh, he's a student teacher" Harper said. I could tell she was fibbing. "Cool. Well, we gotta go. By the way, who thought it would be a good idea to have high school football games on Fridays?" I asked before I ended the video chat.

I turned to the girls. "Well? Like my outfit?" I asked. _**(A/N: I don't know how to edit my profile so I could put the link. Here it is and its outfit two: fashion-tips/3-more-cute-winter-to-spring-transiti on-outfits/)**_

* * *

_No One's POV_

Tori and Emma sat in the back row of the football field. "Oh great, the whore's here" Tori heard Allyssa murmur to Cat, Jade, and Roxy. Tori's eyes swept the field, looking for Beck, Andre, and Robbie. She spotted Robbie with the band players, Andre talking with some kids, and Beck was taking off his football helmet. "What the hell is happening to the big screen?" Emma whispered to Tori.

Tori's stomach churned. There were pictures of her, kissing the student teacher, the guy, and his best friend. Then, video tape footage of her threatening Kacey and Candi! "Let's get out of here" Emma advised before they sprinted off, people booing and throwing foods and drinks.

Tori felt like crying when she saw Cat. She looked sad, arms crosssed, a dissapointed look gleaming in her eyes.

* * *

Cat knew once and for all that Tori was no good. She saw Tori look back at her and tore her eyes away. "See? She's a slut. She's untrustworthy. I don't know why we even hanged out with her" Roxy said to them. "I'm getting some water so I can throw it at Tori" Allyssa said before leaving. Roxy, Jade, and Cat's phones chimed.

**Wrong move, bitches. -C**


	11. Meanwhile

The C-Team

**Leader**

**Name: Unknown**

**Gender: Unknown**

**Nickname(s): Red, Big C**

**Skill(s): Leadership, hacking, and spying**

**Friend(s): Employees, possibly others**

**Family: Unknown**

**Enemies: Tori Vega, Emma Thorne, Jade West, Cat Valentine, and Roxy Willows**

* * *

**Assistants 1-4**

**Name(s): Unknown**

**Gender: Unknown (Assistants Two and Three are females)**

**Nickname(s): Assistant One, Assistant Two, Assistant Three, and Assistant Four**

**Skill(s): Hacking, spying, and stalking**

**Friend(s): Each other, Red/Big C**

**Family: Unknown**

**Enemies: Tori Vega, Emma Thorne, Jade West, Cat Valentine, and Roxy Willows**

* * *

_"You did a fantastic job. The dinner party is next" Red told her four assistants that night. Assistant Four smirked proudly. "Remember the dress code. I'll be coming in tomorrow as a new student with two/fourths of you" Red reminded. Assistant Two already knew that she was already in the Glamour Girls with Assistant Three. "Can I take off my hoodie?" Assistant One asked._

_"Of course" Red mused. Assistant One took off his/her hoodie to reveal..._

* * *

_Assistant Four wrote a small letter on a Post-It to Roxy and placed it into a white box, next to three types of candies: A small pack of gummy bears, licorice, and M&Ms. _

_Assistant Four placed it on top._

* * *

Roxy opened up the box. Three types of candies rested inside. A Post-It note was in it.

_Haven't you ever heard of diets? Maybe if you had, this bulimia mess wouldn't have happened. -C_

_P.S.: A big reveal is about to happen._

Roxy frowned and sent a text to Jade and Cat.

**The monster has returned.**

**-R**


	12. Invites and Red

**A/N: I LEARNED THAT YOU CANNOT PUT LINKS IN STORIES UNLESS YOU WANT IT TO TURN OUT CRAPPY. THE LINK TO ROXY'S OUTFIT DURING THE FOOTBALL GAME IS ON MY PROFILE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Pretty Little Liars, or Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did, Samantha Boscarino would've played Roxy on the show, Alison DiLaurentis would have a twin and be badass, and there would've been six seasons of Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

Tori knew her life was over as soon as she fled the football game. By the time she got home and checked TheSlap, she somehow had zero followers and now her only friends were Emma, Beck, Robbie, and Andre. But Robbie had just un-friended her. What hurt the most was Cat's latest update:

**I thought Tori was my friend. But instead... she kisses my best friend. **

**Mood: Dissapointed**

Tori flash-backed to the night of the party. Who was Cat's other best friend?

_"She's my best friend" he slurred, lazily putting an arm around Tori's shoulders and pointing at a redhead._

The best friend was Cat's... well... best friend! But who was the best friend? She vaguely remembered the boy: Blonde hair, tan skin. As she remembered more clearly, she switched to her old Sherwood notebook and her stomach dropped at the picture of the boy. At the name of the boy. The boy was...

Mark Richardson. Allyssa's brother.

* * *

Roxy, Allyssa, Jade, and Cat sat at Pinkberry. "I can't believe you even hung out with her" Roxy told Cat and Jade. "I know. If I had known she was such a whore, she would've been dead to me" Jade agreed. Cat simply nodded. "My brother locked my mom and I in a closet last night" Cat murmured. Roxy, Allyssa, and Jade looked at Cat in surprise.

"Its true" Cat replied. They laughed. They didn't notice the figure in red behind them, a sick smile appearing on Big C's face.

* * *

The school was buzzing with talk. Everyone (except the teachers) were invited to a dinner.

If only Roxy, Cat, Jade, Tori, and Emma knew the dinner would be the Big Reveal.

* * *

_Red admired the dress she would wear. She had decided to make a short appearance in her dress before changing into her Big C outfit. The dress was mid-thigh-length, strapless, and made of taffeta. It was a rich wine red color that matched her pumps. A thin silver belt gave a pop of color and she was going to wear mascara, eyeliner, robin's egg blue eyeshadow that would make her eyes pop, and red lipstick._

_But, she would have to let the Pretty Little Bitches know what color Big C/Red/herself wore. Looks like she would give the Pretty Little Bitches a hint to who she was._

* * *

Tori and Emma sat down at a park bench, laughing and talking. "Whoa, who the hell is that?" Emma asked. A tall, curvy figure in black leggings, black ankle boots, and a red hoodie stood there, brown hair hanging out, going to below her bust. They stood up, walking towards her. But, the red-hooded figure turned before striding off to a car.

The same car that had run over Tori.


	13. Seeing Red

**A/N: Still waiting for OCs. Plus, this is a short chapter. This will be about the girls (minus Tori and Emma. They saw Red in the previous chapter) seeing Red/Big C and the C-Team setting up for the dinner/Big Reveal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Pretty Little Liars. If I did, Cat would have performed three songs in each season and Wesria would have happened by Season Two of PLL.**

* * *

Roxy tried on a Ralph Lauren blouse. She could see it with her Marc Jacobs purse, Tory Burch wedges, and fave dark wash skinny jeans. She suddenly saw a feminine figure behind her. She turned around to see a brunette in a red hoodie walking off. She kind of freaked out.

Who was the figure?

* * *

Jade and Allyssa walked down the street towards Jade's car. They were going to meet up with Roxy and Trina for their sleepover at Cat's house. As Allyssa slid into the passenger seat, Jade got into the driver's and began to drive. Jade saw a curvy figure in red up ahead. "Whoa, nice fashion sense" Allyssa murmured, obviously not creeped out by the figure.

* * *

Cat watched from her window as Ruby walked in, sighing when she saw the bright red hair. Cat then noticed the flash of red vanishing into a car. Something about the flash of red gave her a bad vibe.

* * *

Roxy, Trina, Cat, Jade, and Allyssa sat in Cat's bedroom. They were talking about the dinner party. "I'm getting some soda" Trina announced. Allyssa went to help. "Gosh, its so beautiful out" Roxy whispered. Cat and Jade peeked out. "Who the hell is that?" Jade cried, pointing to their patio. The same red-hooded figure was looking into Trina's bedroom with binoculars.

Allyssa and Trina came in with Roxy's Diet Pepsi, Trina's Coca-Cola, Cat's Sprite, and Jade and Allyssa's Diet Coke. "Whoa! Someone's watching us!" Allyssa said. The figure put the binoculars down before striding off.

* * *

_"I'm pretty sure they know who I am now" Red told Assistants One and Four. They were putting the finishing touches on the ballroom. "Hey, are we ever coming in as new students?" Assistant Four asked. "No. I decided not to" Red replied, the heels of her ankle boots clacking against the floor. Assistant One lit another candle and Assistant Four put a bowl of salad on the snack table._

_"Van's in the forest?" Red asked. "Check" Assistant One said._

_"Matches?"_

_"Check."_

_"Rope and duct tape?"_

_"Double check."_

_"Excellent."_


	14. Snapped

**A/N: A new OC is showing up in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or Victorious. If I did, Hanna would've been Big A and Tori would've "vanished" by episode two.**

* * *

Tori and Emma were entering school when they noticed something on Tori's locker. People stared at Tori. But not with anger or disgust... but with sympathy or smugness. Tori hurried over and gasped. Emma's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. In red spray paint, it read:

_MOVE AWAY YOU SLUT_

She saw Roxy, Allyssa, Jade, and Cat staring at it. Everyone in the group minus Allyssa looked kind of scared/worried. When Roxy noticed Tori gazing, she glared at her and whispered something to Jade.

* * *

Cat entered her house after school. Her sister was on her computer. "Ruby, can you get off my computer? I want to watch kittens sneeze" Cat said. Ruby looked up, her hair straightened like Cat's. She was even wearing Cat's pajamas. "Someone called "C" sent you an E-mail with a video attachment" Ruby told her _**(A/N: Ruby talks like Ariana Grande in real life instead of her voice a bit higher like Ari does for Victorious)** _with slight curiosity inside her voice.

Cat snatched her laptop/computer back and sat down. Ruby watched.

**What's wrong with this? -C**

Cat clicked on the video link. It showed the hallway where Tori's locker was but Tori's locker was in the far right corner. Ruby pointed in the far right corner. Cat gasped as she watched a figure in a black hoodie spray-paint something onto Tori's locker. She paused the video, closed the laptop, and sprinted upstairs. "Hey! I was using that!" Ruby shouted.

Cat sent the message and video to Jade and Roxy.

**Look in the far right corner. Its REALLY creepy.**

* * *

_Red could feel excitement course through his/her veins. She/he went around, checking everything. "I can't wait for this night to come" he/she whispered, grinning like a maniac._

* * *

Roxy felt slightly panicked. The video Cat had sent her WAS pretty damn creepy. She sometimes wished she had her actual family's number. It would be nice to hear their voices. She still had Alex, Harper, the other Russos, and technically Mason. But it wasn't her ACTUAL family. She took out her PearBook and typed in DAVENPORT on Google.

It showed Donald Davenport. He was now married to a woman named Tasha and had a step-son named Leo. "Just great. I'm not even counted as a child" Roxy mumbled. Roxy shook her head, let out a little sigh, and exited the page. Now that she had checked the children, her heart felt broken. She curled into a ball and cried.

* * *

_Assistant One felt a pang of sadness as she watched Roxy sob, possibly losing her sanity. Assistant One typed in DAVENPORT on her own PearBook. She looked at the children: Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport, and Leo Dooley. Assistant One sent a text to Red:_

**R is related to Donald Davenport! And she is probably losing her sanity.**

**-A1**

_A_

_ few seconds later, Red replied:_

**Something else we can use against her. Send an E-mail.**

**-Red**

_Assistant One regretted it to send a text. It was a full-out storm, Roxy was sobbing because her father had probably forgotten her, and Tony (her boyfriend) was probably moving away. It was a bad time to torture her._

* * *

Roxy got an E-mail.

**Doesn't it suck when your parents forget you? -C**

Roxy shoved her feet into some Puma sneakers and got inside a heavy winter coat before heading outside. Her "parents" were out on a date. She ran towards a car and spotted a black-hoodie-clad figure inside. The figure peeled away. Roxy let out a loud sob and went back inside, throwing her coat inside the laundry, kicking off her sneakers, and fell onto her bed.

C had pushed her too far.


	15. A So-Called Reunion

**A/N: STILL ACCEPTING OCs. YOU CAN PM ME OR SUBMIT THEM IN THE COMMENT SECTION.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL, Victorious, or Lab Rats. If I did, Roxy would've been a character on Lab Rats and Cat would've been famous by the end of season one.**

* * *

Roxy sat at the mall with Jade, Cat, and Allyssa. After last-night's meltdown, Roxy had listened to music, IM-ed with the other girls, and came up with theories on who "C" was. She had calmed down but had a feeling that she had scared whoever "C" was. "Hey, there's Blake Andrew" Allyssa said, gesturing to the popular emo boy. He was hot, no doubt, with hazel/green eyes, dimples, emo-style black hair, and a handsome body.

Of course, Roxy preferred her boyfriend. Cat was the one who was in love with him. "He's not Tony" Roxy said, thinking about her Taylor-Lautner-look-a-like BF. Roxy didn't like him because of his appearance or abs, but because of his beautiful personality. Roxy had had lots of boyfriends in the past, but Tony was the one who stood out.

She shook her head. "Anyways, who do you think wrote that message on Tori's locker?" Jade asked while the four girls had thought about the boys they were smitten with. "Someone smart" Allyssa answered. "And someone sneaky" Roxy finished. "Maybe it was a doughnut!" Cat suggested. "Sure it was" Allyssa replied sarcastically. "Epic!" Cat replied, not noticing the sarcasm.

"Hey ladies, how are you doing?" asked Blake. "Hi, Blake" Cat said, twirling a hair around her finger in a flirtatious manner. Blake sent her a flirty smile that made Cat swoon. "We're doing fine, Blake. How's your camera doing?" Roxy answered with a sassy tone. "Fiesty, me likey" Blake told her. "I think you should go out with the attractive redhead who swoons everytime you talk" Jade suggested. Blake looked at Cat and she smiled.

"Maybe I will" Blake said, doing a 'call-me' sign at Cat before walking off. Cat grinned even bigger. "Do you think he likes me?" Cat asked. "Who doesn't?" Jade, Allyssa, and Roxy answered in sync.

* * *

Roxy was lying on her bed, blasting Taylor Swift and flipping through _Seventeen_. A chick flick was waiting to be watched and a bowl of M&Ms sat on Roxy's rosewood bedside table. Allyssa, Jade, and Cat were coming over for a sleepover. Roxy suddenly got a videochat request. **SUPERRUNNER****127 **read the screen. She put _White Horse _on pause and accepted the request.

A brunette with hazel eyes stared at her. "Roxy?" she said. Roxy's doe-like brown eyes widened when she got over the shock of who this girl was. "Bree?" she stuttered. Bree smiled. "Found her!" Bree called to some people off-screen. Roxy checked her Chanel-Jade-nail-polish-clad nails, lips pursed and face in a frown. After ten years of being missing, her family decided to contact her _now_?

"HI! ITS ADAM!" shouted a boy's voice. Roxy covered her ears. "Ow!" she snapped, propping herself up on one elbow. A younger boy - Chase - just sighed, shaking his head. "So, how are you doing?" Bree asked. "I don't know, considering I ran away at the age of six and you finally decide to contact me when I'm sixteen" Roxy replied. Bree looked slightly hurt. "We were busy training -" Chase started. Roxy snorted.

"Training my butt" she spat before ending the videochat. She switched the song to _Knew You Were Trouble _as Allyssa, Jade, and Cat strode in.

* * *

Adam, Bree, and Chase sat in the lab. "Well, that was an epic fail" Bree said as she closed her laptop. Chase sighed and said nothing. "What was a fail?" Adam asked in utter confusion. Bree and Chase face-palmed.

* * *

Blake snapped a picture of Ms. Princeton. She was in a zipped-up hoodie, converse, and skinny jeans. Beautiful. Just beautiful. He had to admit, he was in love with his teacher.


	16. The Big Finale, Part 1

**A/N: I WAS BUSY WITH HOMEWORK. SO SORRY. THERE WILL BE TWO OTHER CHAPTERS AND THEN AN EPILOGUE. THE GIRLS' OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or PLL.**

* * *

Roxy, Jade, Cat, and Allyssa arrived at a mansion. It was three stories tall and was cream-colored with glass front doors. There were at least fourteen steps leading up to the door. There were two balconies on the second and third floor. Teens from Sherwood High School and Hollywood Arts were filing in. The four girls linked arms, entering the mansion. The main hall was more like a ballroom.

It had an arched ceiling with the arched part made of glass. The velvety black banner hung across the earth, decorated with gleaming silver specks and shimmering silvery-white pearl.

Around the room, there were tables fit for four with white table cloths and pearl white plates with silver forks, spoons, and knives. There were two different centerpieces: One was peacock feathers and dove feathers creating different flowers but the third one was made of both feathers. The second were of beautiful roses and stunning violets adorned with jewels (emeralds for the roses and sapphires for the violets). The tables formed a large circle. A dance song played from the speakers and teens were already dancin on the floor.

"Damn, this guy is rich" Allyssa said. The other girls nodded in agreement. Roxy set down the black bow clutch she had paired with blue pumps, dangly silver earrings, a black and silver cocktail ring, and a white dress with black on the sides _**(A/N: Like I said in the Author's Note above, the links to the girls' outfits are on my** **profile)**_.

Roxy leaned against her chair, searching the room for Tony. "Oh my God, are they seriously wearing pants to a fancy dinner?" Jade asked. Roxy, Allyssa, and Cat saw Tori and Emma enter. Emma was in black leggings, a black tank with white polka dots, a gold locket, black flats, black eyeliner, and mascara. Tori was in a gold tank-top, cream-colored pumps, dark blue (almost black) skinny jeans, gold flower earrings with a pearl in the middle, a white blazer, and a pretty ring.

"Apparently, they didn't get the dress code" Allyssa said. "Roxy Willows, Jade West, Allyssa Richardson, and Cat Valentine?" asked a semi-cute guy. "Yes. Why are you here?" Roxy replied icily. "Nametags. Call me!" the guy told them. "When pigs fly" Roxy promised.

"Let's go ask those sluts why they think they can wear jeans to a fancy dinner" Allyssa said boldly.

* * *

Tori and Emma were at a table. They were admiring the dove-and-peacock-feather centerpiece, sipping water, and nibbling on small sandwiches when a familiar four-girl parade strode over. Roxy oozed confidence. Cat was on her left in red pumps, a brown cardigan, a short red dress with a brown belt, red lipstick, gold earrings in a diamond/rhombus shape, and mascara.

Jade was on her left in a blue pumps, gold earrings that matched Cat's, mascara, eyeliner, red lipstick, and a blue drape dress with a single gold strap. Allyssa was with Jade on Jade's free side in a gray dress, black sandal heels, a chunky silver ring, an emerald green clutch, and three bracelets.

"One question, what makes you think you can used wear pants to a fancy dinner?" Allyssa asked coldly. "Ummm... we knew it was fancy but these are appropiate outfits" Emma corrected. "Shut up, smart-ass" Allyssa sneered. "Look, we probably look better than you" Tori argued. "Get over yourself" Jade said with attitude, crossing her arms to reveal gold nail polish.

"At least we're not caked in make-up" Emma shot back. "At least we didn't pee our pants" Roxy shot back. Tori and Emma glanced at each other. Roxy spilled her water onto Emma's leggings. "Let's go girls" Roxy stated calmly.

* * *

_Red sweeped by Roxy, Allyssa, Jade, and Cat's table. "Excusez moi, do you know where the closest balcony is?" Red asked. "Its called the second and third floor, dumb-ass. Don't you have a brain?" Roxy asked. Red rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the help, bitches" she murmured._

_She hurried out to the woods. Assistant One and Four were outside. "Go get Tori and Emma as soon as they go the dining room. Got it?" Red barked. Assistant Four nodded, sprinting off._

* * *

When everyone moved to the dining room, Emma and Tori blended into the middle of the crowd. Emma glanced over her shoulder and froze. Tori followed her gaze to see a black-hooded figure standing in the doorway, just staring at them. The figure looked right into their eyes and pointed outside.

"T, that might be C! Let's go catch that bitch and take her down!" Emma hissed. Tori nodded and they hurried outside.

* * *

"Hello?" Emma called into the crisp night air. Her stomach churned nervously. Tori glanced around, fear in her eyes. "There!" Emma barked, pointing. They raced towards the figure. They stumbled down the path, practically blind.

Tori entered the clearing first, crashing into something solid. Emma fell onto the solid object, too. It turned on to reveal a red-hooded figure, head down. "Run!" Emma gasped. They ran but the same figure/Assistant Four gripped her chestnut ringlets, put something to her mouth, and passed out.

* * *

The Latina made it to the edge of the woods. Tori sprinted towards the mansion when a hooded figure leaped out, tackling her. Tori shoved the person off her, but Assistant Four slammed her against a tree and wrapped his/her hands around her.

A figure shoved her. Blake gazed at her. "Run!" Blake told her. She nodded and ran off but froze when she heard a thump. Tori slowly turned around to see Blake with a knife in his gut. She dialed 911. After reporting her situation, Tori stood. Assistant Four was running. "HEY!" she screeched.

* * *

_Assistant Four turned to Blake. He/she swung a punch at the side of his face. But he kneed him/her, not knowing if he/she was female or male due to the Ghostface mask. "You are desperate to attack people, aren't you, B?" Assistant Four hissed, grabbing his wrists and throwing him into a tree. Blake gasped. "W-why would you do this?" he asked._

_"You know too much" Assistant Four said, stabbing Blake in the gut before turning and running. "HEY!" screeched a familiar voice. Assistant Four turned to see an angry Tori Vega. Assistant Four made a 'Bring-It-On' gesture and Tori charged. Grabbing Tori's chocolate waves, Assistant Four slammed her head against a tree and she collapsed._

* * *

Emma woke up on the third-floor balcony. She was handcuffed, her ankles were bound tightly, and duct tape was over her mouth. Emma twisted her body, sliding her handcuff-clad hands up, freeing them. Emma carefully took off the duct tape.

Emma began to un-tie the ropes when a pair of hands slammed into the balcony. "Guess what, Em? You'll be getting a front-seat view at Tori's death!" said Assistant Four's voice in her ear. "Cat?" she gasped.

"Wrong, bitch. The name's Ruby Valentine."


	17. The Big Finale, Part 2

**A/N: Part 2 of the Big Finale!**

**C-Team Members we know of:**

**Red/Big C - unknown, revealed in next chapter**

**Assistant One - unknown, revealed in this chapter**

**Assistant Two - unknown, revealed in this chapter**

**Assistant Three - unknown, revealed in next chapter **

**Assistant Four - Ruby Valentine (Cat Valentine to those who don't know Ruby), revealed in last chapter**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Victorious, PLL, Emma Thorne, Blake, the Richardson siblings, or Ms. Princeton. I only own Roxy and Ruby.**

* * *

When Tori woke up, the smell of smoke hit her nose. One of her legs was trapped under a tree but her PearPhone was right by. She dialed Emma's number. As soon as Emma picked up, a wave of relief washed through Tori. "Em, help me! I'm trapped in the woods near the mansion and I smell smoke!" she said.

"Sorry, Emma can't come to the phone right now" said a voice that Tori knew yet didn't know. "Cat?" Tori whispered. "Fuck no, Victoria! The name's Ruby. Maybe Cat told you that I went missing in sixth grade?" replied the voice. "When were you found?" Tori asked. "This year, dumb-ass. And guess what, I'm on the C-Team!" Ruby sneered.

"Now I get why your insane" Tori spat. "Well guess what, Victoria? Your new BFF has a front-row ticket to your death!" Ruby replied cheerfully. Tori gazed up at the mansion to see two figures on the balcony: One standing and staring right where Tori was and the other on the ground.

* * *

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Tori cried. Ruby smirked. "To make you miserable. Don't you get it? All of my life I have heard people compliment Cat on her looks, on her personality, on her singing! I just want things to be fair!" Ruby barked.

"Really? You call trapping your sister's best friend in a fire fair?" Tori asked. Ruby let out a snort. "Cat and Jade don't even like you anymore. Em will be dead by the time I push her off this balcony. You. Can't. Beat. Me" Ruby hissed. Emma gave her a horrified look. She just smiled innocently.

"Yes. I. Can" Tori mimicked. "Ciao, Vega. Sweet dreams" Ruby finished in an obviously fake-sweet tone before hanging up. "So, I think I should get out of my trusty knife here, stab you, and let you fall. Sounds good?" Ruby suggested when the door burst open.

* * *

Cat walked in on Ruby and Emma. "Ruby, what is wrong with you?" Cat demanded. "What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" Ruby boomed. Cat stepped back, frightened. She noticed Emma standing, her feet untied.

"What's wrong is the fact that I am always underestimated. People look at you as the good twin, the pure one, the sane one. But how do you think they would feel when they saw my A+ report card? How many summer college classes I've attended? How many commercials I've starred in? And the fact that I didn't try to kill my sister in sixth grade. But SHE did because she was an insane slutty bitch. But nooo, she _had _to frame me just so she wouldn't be labeled as the evil, insane, dark twin! And instead, handed over the label to ME! If you hadn't acted like this, we would've been best sane sister friends, ruling Hollywood Arts. And you have zero chances left" Ruby lectured.

"W-what did I do?" Cat whispered as Emma grabbed Ruby's knife. "1) You tried to drown me in the sixth grade! 2) You framed me. And 3) You made me lose my sanity. I can't ever forgive you. We aren't family. We never will be and never were" Ruby answered. "I was ditzy and naive, I admit it! I did all that stuff, I admit it! But we were young and foolish and envious!" Cat protested.

Ruby slid out a gun. "You ran out of chances in sixth grade" Ruby spat darkly. "Now!" Cat said. Emma stabbed Ruby in the stomach when the Valentine twin turned around. Ruby stumbled, dropping her gun.

* * *

Ruby held tightly onto the balcony railing, coughing out blood. Emma shoved her and she fell, screeching. When she collided with the ground, the last thing she saw was Jade and Roxy heading into the woods.

* * *

"Not so fast, bitches" said a familiar voice. "Trina?" Roxy whispered. "Allyssa?" Jade mumbled in disbelief. The blonde girl grinned a dark grin. "Let us pass" Roxy ordered.

Two pairs of footsteps were behind them. The duo saw Cat and Emma. "Roxy, Cat, go find Tori! Jade and I will hold off Allyssa and Trina" Emma ordered. Nodding, the tan beauty and gorgeous redheaded girl ran out.

"Tori! Tori!" the two girls shouted. "Roxy? Cat?" called a familiar voice. They ran towards Tori's voice.

* * *

Allyssa wasted no time lunging at Jade. She grabbed Jade's hair and yanked. Jade slammed her foot into Allyssa's stomach, which hurt because Jade still had her pumps on. She fell into a tree.

Jade took this to her advantage and shoved Allyssa down.

* * *

Emma and Trina/Assistant Two were gripping each other's hair, biting, punching, and kicking each other on the ground in a full-out girl fight. Emma felt like she was winning. The brunette slammed Trina into a tree but Trina kicked her in the gut.

Smoke filled Emma's nostrils, making her feel slightly dizzy. She stood up and tugged violently on Trina's hair.

* * *

After several minutes of struggle, Roxy, Cat, and Tori ran through the woods when fire leaped onto Cat's thigh and Roxy's right arm. Tori ran back to the tree and found a waterbottle. She splashed the water onto the flames.

"Let's go!" Roxy cried. They ran to see Emma dragging Trina by her hair and Jade beating the crap out of Allyssa. "Guys! A fire is starting! We've gotta go!" Roxy shouted. Everyone minus Trina ran out of the woods and onto the grass. Guests fled out, screaming in terror when they saw Ruby's body and noticing the girls in front of the fire.

Roxy and Cat were making their way towards Ruby's body. Some people gasped when they saw Cat. Others took pictures. Emma shoved Allyssa onto the ground, pinning her while Jade called the police. "Do you think its over?" Cat whispered. "I'm sure it is."

* * *

After getting her burn treated and getting a cast on her left leg (she had fell and broke it on the way to save Tori), Roxy headed home. Her parents asked questions and now Roxy was in bed, talking with Alex.

"Yeah, I broke one of my legs and got a burn on my right arm. Its fricking huge" Roxy told her. "We're watching the news right now. The people are interviewing some people named Tori Vega and Jade West" Alex replied. "Yeah..." she said. "Are you still coming to visit?" Alex asked.

"Of course!" Roxy replied. They hung up and Roxy's phone buzzed. Her heart pounded. What if it was C? But then she remembered: C was gone. Trina was pretty much dead. Allyssa was getting arrested. C couldn't harm her or her friends!

**Jade: can cat, tori, emma, & I come over?**

**Roxy: Of course**

* * *

At midnight, the four girls lay in a bicycle formation. Their phones all buzzed at the same time, making their faces pale.

**I may be a bitch, but I not dead. -C**


	18. The Big Finale, Part 3

**A/N: Epilogue in next chapter. I know I'm mixing a lot of stories but I've been planning this series for a while, so I can't exactly take it all down and recreate it, can I?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

"This person is such a creep!" Roxy said to Emma, Tori, Cat, and Jade on Friday/the last day of school. Roxy had pulled on black leggings, black ankle boots, and a teal off-the-shoulder sweater dress that luckily covered her burn. A white tank-top was underneath it with a silver charm bracelet on her right wrist.

"I know, right?" agreed Emma, who was dressed in light wash skinny jeans, her usual sexy black boots, a bright red silk tunic, and a light wash denim vest. Her brown curls were held back with a red headband.

"This has gotta be an imposter. The whole 'C' crap was exposed on live TV" Tori continued. Luckily, none of the C-Team that had Roxy, Cat, and Jade on it was revealed. Tori was in a mid-thigh teal tank-top dress, a wide brown belt, and teal flats with a white flower on the end.

Jade and Cat nodded. Jade was wearing pre-ripped dark wash skinny jeans, a thin silver belt, a badass-looking black leather jacket, a black tank-top, and silver flats. Cat wore white leggings, strappy silver heels, and a robin's egg blue tank-top with a silver headband.

Trina had ended up dieing along with Ruby and Allyssa ended up being in a mental hospital. Red headed back down the corrider, a smirk on her face. Those bitches had no idea what was coming to them.

* * *

Jade and Cat waited for Tori to get her stuff. They were also waiting for their new boyfriends: Jade now dated Mark and Cat now dated Bake. "Hey, girls!" Mark called. Roxy and Emma hurried up with their boyfriends, Tony and Derrick. Tori arrived last with Andre, her boyfriend, by her side.

It was Friday and the gang was going out to sushi at Nozu before the girls were going to Jade's house to watch scary movies. Soon, after sushi, they were in Jade's living room. Well, they were entering Jade's living room.

Emma slid off her black boots, Tori peeling off her flats. Roxy's ankle boots, Jade's flats, and Cat's heels were off next. The Glamour Girls settled down for their sleepover.

* * *

_Assistant One crawled out of the basement window. Red waited impatiently outside. "About time you got out here, Ryder" Red hissed. Ryder Daniels sighed. "Sorry" he mumbled._

_"Whatever. Let's just burn this house down and end these bitches lifes" Red hissed. Red stepped back as she watched flames leap up the house. "You know what, I can't do this anymore" Ryder said. "You made a deal!" Red spat angrily, spinning around. Ryder was kind of afraid of her now._

_The flames behind Red made her coat stand out more. Her wide eyes were narrowed in a dangerous way, her hands were on her hips, and she was walking closer. "You _have _to be loyal or else your six feet under" she growled._

_"I-I can't do this! I can't do this! I admit it! Just let me go from this stupid fucking deal!" Ryder pleaded. "No" Red replied boldly._

* * *

"Someone's lighting my house on fire!" Jade shouted. The girls had a short time to grab their shoes before heading towards the front door. "It's locked!" Cat said frantically. "T, Em, go see if the back door works! Cat, Jade, and I will try the windows" Roxy ordered.

"How come I can't break them open!?" Roxy cried after the redhead, pale girl, and tan girl had checked to see if they could open the locked windows. "It's maxi-glass so no one could break in!" Jade said.

"WHAT!?" Roxy and Cat shrieked. "Let's try in the basement!" Roxy shouted so Tori and Emma could hear. Jade led the two girls (four as Tori and Emma joined them) downstairs into the basement.

"LOOK! That window's open!" Cat squealed, coughing. The five girls sprinted over. Tori crawled out the window first with Emma right behind her. Jade was the third one out. Emma held the window open while Jade and Tori helped Cat out. "Hey, anyone care about their shoes?" Roxy asked. "YES!" they shouted. Roxy chucked the five girls' shoes out.

Roxy crawled out, got on her ankle boots, and took off running with the girls following (with their shoes on).

* * *

_"Damn it, Ryder! You let the sluts escape!" Red hissed angrily. She spun around but screamed in frustration when she saw Ryder wasn't there. Taylor Princeton took a deep breath and strolled over to her van._

_The REAL Taylor was in the back, knocked out. Tina - the Taylor imposter and twin - smiled. Tina/Red hurried after the five._

* * *

Jade got into the driver's seat of her car. Tori slid into the passenger seat. Emma and Roxy threw themselves into the backseat. Cat was about to get in but Tina grabbed her ankle. "Ms. Princeton?" they all said. "Wrong. The name's _Tina _Princeton" she sneered.

Emma got out and shoved Tina away from Cat. The two teenagers were back in Jade's car. As soon as the door was shut, Jade was driving away from the flames.

And from the C-Team.

* * *

"Last night, the 'C' Incident is not over for Jadelyn August-Elizabeth Gillies-West, Victoria Justice Vega, Roxanna Amber Willows, Emma Moon Thorne, and Caterina Ariana Grande-Valentine. It turns out that there was a team of people out to destroy the five girls, mainly targeting Ms. Vega and Ms. Thorne. The leader of the team, Tina Princeton who was posing as her sister, was killed by a self-defense move by Ms. West in the fire she lit. No one else was harmed" said the news reporter.

"I hope this whole fricking mess is over" Emma said the following day. "It is. I'm sure of it" Roxy promised. "Hey. Sorry I was late. My brothers and I were video-chatting" Cat apologized.

"Its alright" Tori said. Jade arrived last. "Wait. Cat, did you say brothers? I thought you had one?" Tori asked. "No. I have three" Cat replied. "Three?" Jade, Roxy, Tori, and Emma told her in sync.

Cat nodded. "I need to go E-mail someone" Roxy said before hurrying to the bathroom.

* * *

Roxyy took a deep breath before typing:

**Dear Chase,**

**I would love to visit you, Adam, and Bree this weekend! But, I'm visiting some friends in NYC. Can you wait two weeks? By the way, do not ask about the Incident that now everyone knows about (cue pissed-out expression). Well, I'm e-mailing from a coffee shop bathroom (cue weired-out expression) and my friends are awaiting.**

**XOXO,**

**Roxy**

She pressed SEND and knew she made the right choice.


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: Epilogue for this story! BTW, NEW MH STORY COMING OUT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Lab Rats.**

* * *

Chase opened up his laptop and read the E-mail:

**Dear Chase,**

**I would love to visit you, Adam, and Bree this weekend! But, I'm visiting some friends in NYC. Can you wait two weeks? By the way, do not ask about the Incident that now everyone knows about (cue pissed expresson). Well, I'm E-mailing you from a coffee shop bathroom (cue weirded-out expression) and my friends are awaiting.**

**XOXO,**

**Roxy**

Chase smiled. He would finally be able to see his older sister again.

* * *

Roxy sat in her room and grinned when she saw an E-mail from Chase.

**Dear Roxy,**

**Really? A coffee shop bathroom? Anyways, we'll be able to wait two weeks. Well, Bree and Tasha won't. With four guys in the house and a crabby computer man, they need another girl around soon. A lot has happened since you left. Adam, Bree, and I have attended school with Leo, our step-brother and Tasha's son. Bree is dating a guy and we have secret abilities. Mine is Molecular Kinesis and Bree's is Voice Manipulation. Adam thought he had super burps or he could speak different languages. Our family is SO weird. Oh, and there is this nice new guy named Marcus. Leo thinks he's evil.**

**From,**

**Chase**

Roxy laughed.

**Dear Chase,**

**Good for Bree! Tell her to E-mail me everything about him! And seriously, super burps? I worry about Adam sometimes, I really do. Plus, I'm already attendng a performing arts high school. My friends, Cat and Jade, might come with, so I will either A) Tell them about our bionics or B) Keep it a secret. Hmmm... decisions, decisions. Marcus sounds nice. I can't wait to meet him! And Tasha. And Leo. And the crabby computer (NOT!).**

**With lots of love (I should just type LOL but that stands for Laugh Out Loud),**

**Roxy**

She pressed SEND and began packing.

* * *

"She's coming soon" Marcus promised his boss. "And with two others" he added as he surfed TheSlap. He had learned Cat Valentine was dating some guy named Derrick and Jade West was dating some guy named Mark. Cat loved stuffed pigs, cupcakes, noodles, and singing. Jade loved scissors, coffee, horror books/movies, writing lyrics, bunnies, and the color black.

"The plan is in full motion."

* * *

**BOOK CHANGE: THE WOWP BOOK WILL BE AFTER THE LAB RATS BOOK. I'LL HAVE TO CHANGE A FEW THINGS.**


End file.
